Comida China para Llevar
by Zwoelf
Summary: "Todo es culpa de Ranma, y ahora hasta dice que hay un restaurante de comida china... ¡Enmedio del bosque! Tengo un dolor de cabeza espantoso, un hambre atroz y un mal presentimiento."
1. Camarón que se duerme

**Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**  
Escribo sin intenciones de lucro, y con antojo de arroz con curry.

* * *

• •

**COMIDA CHINA PARA LLEVAR**

**01.**  
**Camarón que se duerme...**

•

Cálido. Es cálido. Como la sensación tan placentera de sentir entre tus manos el vaso de bambú con el té Hojicha dentro, y la misma calidez del vaho de la bebida se escabulle dentro de tu nariz inundando tus pulmones y haciendo crecer tu sonrisa. Estoy enredada entre mis sabanas, suavecitas como algodones de azúcar de colores, reconfortantes como dulces de leche en las noches frías de feria y fuegos artificiales.

Suspiro. ¡Acabo de recordar lo que soñé!

El muy cretino de Ranma terminó gustoso los 125 platillos de curry que le preparé mientras viajábamos por la India sobre una tortuga gigante. La tortuga sólo me obedecía a mí, y si se lo ordenaba, podía lanzarle fuego a la bola de ofrecidas que siempre está detrás de mi tonto prometido. Nos seguían de cerca, por alguna razón Shampoo y Kodachi eran hermanas y Ukyo era su madre, y... qué bien huele. Huele como el omelet que preparé al final de mi sueño, firme y esponjocito, como el que suele hacer Kasumi. Espero algún día...  
Un momento.  
Kasumi...  
Omelet...  
¡De verdad huele a Omelet!

¿Qué horas son? Pateo las sábanas y caen al suelo luciendo como traslucidas hojuelas espolvoreadas de pescado seco. Le arrebato mi reloj despertador al escritorio.

¡Se habían olvidado de despertarme!

Hasta le dije expresamente a Kasumi ayer en la noche que me despertara si me llegaba a quedar dormida. Estuvimos jugando junto con Nabiki y Ranma un juego de mesa hasta que sólo él y yo quedamos en pie hasta las 3 de la mañana, cuando al fin gané y le di una patada en la cara porque me pedía la revancha en ese mismo momento... ya no me funcionaba ninguna neurona, y él no estaba en mejores condiciones. Nabiki fue la primera en irse a dormir, para sorpresa de todos, abandonó el juego diciendo que no era lo suyo, pero lo cierto es que no soportaba que no picáramos el anzuelo de sus chantajes. Evité a toda costa que Ranma hiciera algún trato con ella, no la dejaría ganar como otras tantas miles de veces, y Kasumi tiene una innata habilidad para nunca dejarse convencer por ella. Al final, sólo Ranma y yo estábamos despiertos, mirándonos con unos ojos inyectados de sangre y sueño. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo es que gané, pero lo hice, y ahora que lo pienso... tampoco recuerdo cómo llegué a mi habitación.

El caso es... ¡que nadie me despertó temprano!

No sé qué sientan los camarones a los que se lleva la corriente, pero puedo comprenderlos. Es tarde, muy tarde, se supone que partiríamos de viaje a un centro recreativo en las montañas a las siete de la mañana. ¡Sólo me quedan 15 minutos para prepararme!  
Todavía tengo puesta la ropa del día anterior, qué desastre, parezco platillo recalentado, ni me he visto en el espejo y estoy segura que mi cabello es un conjunto extraño de algas deshidratadas, tiesas y desordenadas. Qué más da. Ranma debe estar en peores condiciones que yo. Debo ir a despertarlo para terminar rápido de hacer la maleta.

•

Tengo tanta hambre. Tengo tantas ganas de un té. Todavía tengo tantas ganas de golpear a ese idiota por haberse comido mi parte del desayuno. ¡El omelet de mis sueños era real!, y él... ¡el tan poco hombre se comió la porción que era para mí! Sacó la excusa de que estaba todavía dormido cuando llegó a la mesa y que yo había sido "más lenta que un caracol hervido". En fin, lo único que desayuné fueron unos onigiri que Kasumi preparó para el viaje y no lograron aminorar los gruñidos que escapan de mi estómago. Estoy segura de que Ranma los ha escuchado, pero no ha dicho nada desde el golpe que le di cuando recién descubrí lo que había hecho antes de salir de casa.

No puedo creerlo. Kasumi preparó parte de mi maleta al constatar que no despertaría ni aunque me metieran a una olla con agua hirviendo, y me dejó dormir plácidamente más tiempo del necesario. ¿Cómo puedo enojarme con Kasumi? De verdad que estoy cansada, siento que le han aventado polvo picante a mis ojos, la cabeza me pesa más que una bola de boliche, y siento un abismo ácido en mi estómago.

Tía Nodoka fue quien tuvo la idea de este viaje hace una semana, cuando recién iniciaban las vacaciones de verano. Claro que, sólo la idea. Increíblemente a Nabiki le pareció algo bueno y empezó a planear. Kasumi se emocionó, tío Genma y papá empezaron a delirar con herederos y bodas... El maestro Happosai no se encontraba en casa, por suerte, y hasta hoy todavía está ausente. Ranma sólo gruñó ante la idea, pero no se opuso y hasta se mostró cooperativo. Tal vez porque era idea de su madre, después de todo, por más disparatado que fuera solía ponerse de su parte. Por decisión unánime -impulsados por Nabiki y sus negocios turbios- escogimos unas cabañas que se encuentran en el distrito de Nishitama, con aguas termales, cerca de la profundidad del bosque y de las cascadas de Hossawa. Ya habíamos visitado antes ese lugar cuando éramos niñas y ahora nos dirigíamos de nuevo a él, en una van rentada y conducida por mi padre. Tío Genma era el copiloto, tía Nodoka y Kasumi iban juntas, detrás de ellas estaba Nabiki y muchas de las maletas, y atrás, como si no quisieran vernos, íbamos Ranma y yo.

Ahí va de nuevo, otro gruñidito. Será mejor que cubra el estómago con mis brazos, así tal vez disminuya el sonido. De seguro Ranma se está riendo, el muy imbécil, pero lo veo de reojo y está tan callado… es increíble lo apuesto que parece cuando tiene esa bocota cerrada y esa seriedad en el rostro. ¿Estará molesto? Fue su culpa, si está enfadado por aquello, es un descarado.  
No, no está enfadado. Se está quedando dormido. Los parpados caen pesados sobre sus ojos como una fina cortina de salsa de soya sobre el arroz, distribuyéndose el cansancio por todo su rostro y suavizando sus facciones, hasta que... su cabeza se deja caer y el mentón le queda pegado al cuello. Él durmió menos que yo. Cuando fui a despertarlo por la mañana, descubrí que ya estaba en pie, con su mochila de viaje lista y fresco como una lechuga, más no plenamente consciente de lo que pasaba. Supongo que tía Nodoka fue quien lo despertó, porque este hombre cuando duerme parece un atún muerto echado sobre la mesa.

Los ojos azules de Ranma se abren y voltean a verme con el conocimiento de que lo observaba. Me atrapó, no puedo dejar de verlo, sería darle una victoria. Está cansado, ni siquiera se regodea por encontrarme con la vista encima de él y sus ojos parecen dos ajos juntos colgando de algún bloque de hielo en Jordania, tan fuera de lugar, con unas horribles marcas negras posadas debajo de ellos. Mi estómago gruñe de nuevo, él lo percibe y se ríe sin reírse. Me sonrojo, expectante de las burlas, se recarga en el asiento frente a él y su boca se abre para decir alguna tontería sin siquiera terminar de bostezar.

— Tengo hambre. ¿Podríamos parar en algún sitio?

Justamente unas palabras que no esperé escuchar. Lo que debería tener es vergüenza, no hambre, el muy cínico.

— Hijo, te comiste hast—

El filo de la katana de tía Nodoka le impide decir más a tío Genma, ahogando sus palabras en el acero mostrándose fuera de la funda.

— Eres un sinvergüenza, te comiste también mi parte del desayuno y todavía tienes el descaro de pedir que paremos a comer. — Le reclamo, él sólo voltea a verme con sus ojos cansados. — Por si estás ciego, ya estamos en las montañas, encontrar un dichoso "sitio para comer" sería un milagro a menos que nos desviemos a un pueblo.

— Nos queda sólo hora y media para llegar. — Informa mi padre, amablemente. Intenté que mi rostro no reflejara nada, pero una hora y media más y me quedaría sin estómago ni cabeza del dolor hueco que tengo en la panza. — ¿No puedes esperarte? Ya no podemos regresarnos, los pueblos en las montañas son muy escasos... y además, no sé donde están.

— Papá — Reclama Kasumi en tono molesto, recargándose en el asiento del conductor. — ¿No trajiste el mapa? — Papá sólo mueve la cabeza negativamente.

— ¿Hora y media?, ¿Tanto? — Al fin reacciona Ranma, leyéndome el pensamiento y haciendo un puchero como si fuera un niño.

— Cómete unos onigiri. — Ofrece Nabiki, recargándose del lado de la ventana. — Akane debió dejarte alguno, y si no... Te vendo el mío por 1,500 yens.

— Olvídalo. Quiero algo con sabor a comida.

— No sería mala idea, Sr. Tendo. — Intentó convencer tía Nodoka a mi padre. — Un pequeño bocadillo en algún pueblo cercano y tal vez visitar el sanitario. — Gira hacia su espalda hacia donde estamos Ranma y yo. — ¿No te parece una buena idea, Akane?

Ah. No sé qué decir. Tengo hambre, pero aceptarlo abiertamente me incomoda, todavía estoy molesta con todos por traicionarme de esa forma en el desayuno, sin embargo, me gusta que tía Nodoka haya tomado el comentario cínico de Ranma y le diera la vuelta como a un okonomiyaki sobre la plancha hasta transformarlo en una petición que me beneficiaría. Me hace sentir mal rechazar su oferta, pero no pienso aceptar que el engreído se salga con la suya.

— Pienso que es mejor que avancemos lo más posible, después se nos hara más tarde.

Ya. Lo hice. El rostro de la mujer se entristece un poco.

— Pero Akane — Se dirige Kasumi hacia mí. — ¿No tienes hambre?, no has comido mucho.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo con mamá. — Se mete Ranma sin darme oportunidad de hablar. — No dormí casi nada y el desayuno no fue suficiente... — Dice lastimero, sólo le falta echarse algo de agua encima para transformarse en mujer y rogar de manera exagerada. Su madre debería obligarlo a cometer sepukku de una vez.

— El pueblo más cercano nos desviaría en total una hora y media. — Nabiki tiene un mapa, ¿de dónde lo sacó? Dobla el papel con maestría y lo guarda dentro de su blusa. — 2,000 yens para decirte cuando desviarnos. Eso no garantiza que papá esté de acuerdo.

Escucho el gruñido de Ranma taladrarme en la cabeza, me duele tanto, juro que cada que veo hacia la ventana los árboles de los alrededores parecen brochetas de camarón en tempura, calientitos, espigaditos y crujientes, en espera de que estire mi brazo y tome unos cuantos, sólo unos cuantos... mi mano se mueve involuntariamente hacia el vidrio y me humedezco los labios con la lengua, al fin algo que llevarme a la boca... pero un codazo de mi cínico acompañante me regresa a la realidad.

— Comparto la opinión de Akane. — Mi padre al fin dice algo y está de acuerdo conmigo. — Entre más pronto lleguemos, mejor... además, tendría que pagar por saber dónde está el pueblo, ¿por qué tengo una hija tan desalmada? — Desde mi lugar alcanzo a verle las lágrimas... No tiene remedio.

— Papá, — Le regaña Kasumi de nuevo. — concéntrate en el camino o vamos a chocar.

— Oye viejo, — Ranma se dirige hacia tío Genma, quien ya no dijo nada después de la amenaza silenciosa de tía Nodoka. — ¿qué no había por aquí un restaurante de comida china?

— ¿Comida china? ¿En las montañas? — Le pregunto con sorpresa.

— ¿Aquí?, ¿Y cómo saben eso? — Pregunta Nabiki, incrédula, casi al mismo tiempo que yo.

— Recuerdo haberla visto en un viaje de entrenamiento, debemos estar cerca. — Nos responde, en vistas de que su padre parecía ya no querer decir palabra, después se dirige al mío. — Vamos, Sr. Tendo, una pequeña parada no le hará daño a nadie, además, ya me duele el trasero de tanto estar sentado, no quiero quedar sin gracia como Akane.

¿Cómo que no tengo trasero?, ¡Este bruto además de estúpido parece ciego! — ¿Qué estás dicién—

Tía Nodoka sale al rescate de su hijo al mismo tiempo que mi padre dice algo pero no escucho muy bien, porque Nabiki también está hablando mientras agita el mapa, y la voz de Kasumi también está ahí, y después la de Ranma, y, y, ¿en qué momento se ha convertido tío Genma en panda? Todo parece ir en cámara lenta, los sonidos se arrastran y sus voces suenan monstruosas. Kasumi estira su mano y es de un blanco suave y tierno como tofu de mercado, tiene un onigiri naranja por estar cubierto de miles de bolitas minúsculas y saladas de masago, y se lo está ofreciendo a alguien. El rostro de Nabiki se transforma en un delicioso helado tempura, cálido y resistente por fuera pero frío por dentro, tal y como es ella. En lugar de tía Nodoka unas doraditas croquetas Takoyaki de pulpo dicen algo que suena como a una pregunta, una pregunta que parece ser para mí y al lado mío un rollo primavera chun kun se mueve inquieto, danzando su trenza negra de un lado a otro como un pescado fuera del agua. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Una mochila explota. Montones de dulces de té macha, verdes y de fuerte olor a hojas frescas, salen despedidos por todas partes, y un pan de carne aparece de repente para sorpresa de todos; mi padre, un aterrado trozo de sushi nigiri con salmón y bigote negro, vira agresivamente el volante hacia un lado...

El tirón del giro del auto me hace chocar contra el rollo frito, escucho mis gritos junto con los de mi familia y siento que ni el agujero de mi estómago ni mi incontenible dolor de cabeza son tan malos como esa montaña de arroz con curry donde se enterrará el auto.

• •

_Continuará..._

•

* * *

**Ordene en ventanilla.**

Sí, quiero pollo gongbao, con ramen, algo de chop suey, y unos panes de carne rellenos con carne de cerdo y salsa agridulce extra y... eh? No estoy en el mostrador de un restaurante de comida china?, ¿no que era para llevar? Ah, sí. Estoy publicando esto. Ejem.

Bueno aquí voy otra vez, algo relajado y con tintes de comedia... espero que salga bien... Akane, digo, que ella salga bien de esto, porque tendrá una pequeña aventura en el nombre de la aventura y no de esas aventuras en las que generalmente la gente piensa cuando escucha "tuvo una aventura...".

**_¡Felices fiestas y días de recalentado!_**, todavía tengo tamales, oh f uck, son tantos, y están tan cerca, no como el restaurante japonés que me queda tan lejos y yo con ganas de curry.


	2. De buenas intenciones

**Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**  
Escribo sin intenciones de lucro, y harta del recalentado.

* * *

• •

**COMIDA CHINA PARA LLEVAR**

**02.**  
**De Buenas Intenciones...**

•

— ¿Están todos bien? — Escucho la voz de papá preocupada. Algo me rodea, me tiene atrapada entre su pecho y sus brazos... Ah... Ranma... Reparo en los constantes latidos de su corazón y su aroma a cafetería. Se esfuerza de no moverse nada. ¿Por qué no te mueves, idiota? Alguien va a decir algo sobre nosotros, ve a ayudar a tu mamá, a mis hermanas, yo estoy bien. Debería alejarme, pero no quiero. Apenas abro los ojos y su cuerpo ya no está cubriéndome, está ahora al lado de su madre y sujetando al maestro Happosai, cuyos ojos parecen espirales rosas de pescado girando interminablemente, acentúan más el gigantesco chichón que tiene en la calva. Todo el vidrio frontal de la camioneta está cubierto por cosas que parecen ramen crudo, tiesas y amarillas, en medio se encuentra la señal de que algo se estrelló en el cristal. La cabeza del maestro, lo más seguro.

— ¡Anciano odioso!, ¡Casi nos mata! — Ranma zarandea al maestro, y el viejito sigue sin responder ni nada, está ido.

— Tía Nodoka y yo estamos bien, papá, Ranma también. — Mi hermana Kasumi responde, devolviéndome a la realidad. — ¿Akane, estás bien?, ¿Nabiki?

— Qué suerte que haya sido una montaña de paja y no algún arbol, habría sido un desastre. — Nabiki avienta algunas mochilas hacia el otro lado, por el choque había quedado debajo de ellas.

— Estoy bien, Kasumi. — Respondo después de unos segundos. Todos se veían bien, si acaso un poco aturdidos y asustados.

— ¡Todas mis pequeñas están bien!, pero ahora... ¡El maestro ha aparecido!, ¡Saotome, esto es una desgracia! — Papá llora sus ríos y sus mares... Kasumi intenta confortarlo, el tío Genma muy apenas levanta un cartel que no dice nada.

— Ranma, hijo, deberías estar con Akane. — Le pide tía Nodoka a mi estúpido prometido, tocando levemente uno de sus brazos. Ranma responde con algo, pero no ella no le hace caso y se acerca al asiento del copiloto a darle palmadas al gigantesco cuerpo peludo de tío Genma. — Querido, ¿Estás bien? Gracias a los dioses que estás como un Panda, el golpe no debió dolerte nada.

«Me dolió horrores.», dice el otro lado del cartel de hace un rato.

A veces tía Nodoka me sorprende con ese tipo de comentarios... obviamente, tío Genma se llevó un buen golpe. Sí, por torpe, se transformó en panda, no sé porqué, y el cinturón de seguridad no pudo abarcarlo.

— ¡Saotome!, ¡Saotome!, ¡Diga algo, no puede dejarme a mí este problema! — Papá le pide ayuda a tío Genma en ese estado... Suspiro. Me da algo de vergüenza verlo así.

— Papá, tío Gen—

— ¡Demonios! — Me interrumpe Nabiki, llevándose una mano dramáticamente a los ojos mientras que con la otra sostiene una calculadora. — Una reservación extra hecha a estas alturas costará todavía más que el cuarto privado de Ranma y Akane.

— ¿Cuál cuarto privado? — Decimos Ranma y yo al mismo tiempo. ¿Es verdad eso?, ¿Cómo se atreve?, ¡Mi propia hermana!

— ¡Nabiki!, ¡Cómo es posible que hayas hecho eso! — Le reclamo, apoyando mis dos manos en el asiento donde se encuentra ella. ¡Es tan malvada!, ¡Es peor que comer carne de cerdo a media noche antes de dormir!

— Vamos, no fue idea mía, sólo fui una intermediaria. — No le creo a la inocencia de su voz, es una farsa. Ranma parece sacudirse el letargo, algo que ni siquiera logró hacer el golpe. Me prepararé para su aburrido intento de insultarme, el muy negado.

— ¡Yo no dormiré en el mismo cuarto que esta gorila! — Sí, lo suelta, como sabría que lo haría. Y yo, le responderé, como sabe que lo haré, no lo puedo dejar así.

— ¿Quién dijo que dejaría que lo hicieras? — Me levanto y me acerco a él, señalándolo duramente con la mano, no pierde ni pista de lo que hago. — ¡Un pervertido como tú debe dormirse afuera!

— Nabiki, no deberías bromear con algo así a estas alturas. — Kasumi habla muy quedamente, con intenciones de que no la escuche, pero logro hacerlo a pesar de los insultos que intercambiamos mi prometido y yo. Nabiki le responde. — Pero ya se nos fue el susto. A veces tiene su gracia.

La pelea termina con un derechazo directo al rostro de ese hombre tan desconsiderado. No sé cómo es que puedo querer a alguien que hasta se esfuerza en ser tan idiota. El mutismo de tía Nodoka me preocupa, su hijo está tirado con ojos de espárragos cruzados entre los asientos de mi padre y el tío Genma, y no me ha dicho nada. Volteo a verla, a un lado mío, y la noto mortificada.

— ¿Tía Nodoka?, ¿Le sucede algo? — Le pregunto, preocupada de verdad. ¿Me habré pasado esta vez?.. ¿Estará decepcionada de Ranma?.. Kasumi la toma de los brazos para sentarla de nuevo junto a ella.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, tía? — Le pregunta.

— No considero que sea bueno para Akane compartir cuarto con mi hijo antes del matrimonio... — Suelta tía Nodoka con las manos en el rostro y las retira rápidamente. — pero es tan varonil de parte de mi hijo, que no sé a qué conclusión llegar.

— ¡TÍA!  
— ¡MAMÁ! — Gritamos Ranma y yo al mismo tiempo. ¡Qué rápido se repuso de mi golpe!

Dioses, siento que debo estar más colorada que una cereza nadando en el jugo dulce del almíbar... ¡Cómo se puede poner a pensar cosas así en este momento!, pero me alegra saber que piensa también en mi bienestar... o reputación... ah, quizá no me alegre tanto. Ranma ya se ha puesto de pie, ignorándome, y ata con una soga -que no sé de dónde ha sacado- al maestro para evitar que haga algo al despertar.

— Akane, Ranma. Regresen a sus asientos, voy a darle en reversa para volver al camino. — Escucho decir a papá. Regreso a mi asiento al lado de la ventana y percibo la presencia de Ranma al lado mío hundiendo el cojín. Siento el movimiento del auto y el montón de paja se aleja de nosotros. Los árboles de nuevo salen a la vista y sólo unas cuantas hebras doradas quedan atoradas en el parabrisas. Mi prometido tiene cara de haberse comido una jarra llena de pepinillos ácidos. Su ojo izquierdo parece una grana, sobresale graciosa de su rostro y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos están más marcadas todavía. Escucho la risita burlona de Nabiki, aquí viene de nuevo con sus comentarios fuera de lugar...

— Vaya viaje, cuñadito. Todavía ni llegamos y Akane ya te ha dejado marcas de propiedad.

— Nabiki. — Le digo entre dientes.

— Feh. — Es el único sonido con el que responde él, cruzándose de brazos para ignorarnos mejor. Generalmente cierra los ojos cuando mi hermana lo molesta, pero no se le notan ni las pestañas.

— Creo que una parada en ese lugar de comida China no es una mala idea después de todo. Este susto me ha dado un poco de hambre. — Dice papá asomándose por la puerta, le entrega a tío Genma las ramas de paja que supongo habían quedado en el vidrio y el panda las avienta por la ventana, quejándose con otro de sus carteles. «Yo como comida china, no paja.» Papá lo ignora. — Saotome, ¿cuánto falta para llegar?

Estamos unos segundos expectantes, esperando a que termine de escribir con el rotulador en la madera. «No me acuerdo.»

— No estamos lejos. — Aclara Ranma ante la ignorancia de su padre. — Debe ser por el sendero de la izquierda, está poco después de cruzar un pequeño puente de piedra... ¿Qué serán? Unos quince minutos, yo creo.

— ¿No será alguna sucursal del Neko Hanten? — Pregunta Kasumi sin malicia... o eso creo yo.

— ¿En medio del bosque? — Lo digo sin pensarlo, bueno, pensé que lo pensé pero lo dije, ah, ¡Todo iba tan bien! — ¿Tan lejos de su "Airen"? Lo dudo mucho.

— Empiezo a sospechar que te gustan las extranjeras chinas, Ranma. — Añade Nabiki.

— Para nada. — Dice Ranma, volteando hacia otra parte, lejos de mí, lo único que le veo es la hinchazón del golpe. Comida china en medio del bosque. Shampoo. ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? Es un descarado. Estamos tan lejos de las ofrecidas, no quisiera que se arruinara este viaje con sus locuras. ¿Es demasiado pedir? La idea de ir a ese restaurante chino tan misterioso no me gusta nada.

Mi estómago gruñe de nuevo, como queriendo dar su opinión.  
¿Qué no podemos estar de acuerdo mi cuerpo y yo?

•

Entre la obscuridad, las sensaciones empiezan a colarse en mi letargo.  
Lo primero que percibo es un aroma a granos de café tostado cubiertos de chocolate oscuro. Me arremolino para disfrutar más el olor y entierro mi rostro en la suave seda que lo proporciona, es justamente mi aroma preferido en todo el mundo, por no decir la delicia que significa degustarlo, sintiéndolo derretirse en tu boca, o crujirlo entre tus dientes ante la impaciencia de inundarte de su fuerte sabor. Sonrío, sé que estoy sonriendo.  
Lo segundo, es la comodidad sobre la que reposo, me siento igual de segura y protegida que un panecillo al vapor dentro de su cesta, cubierto por la manta que protege su calidez, con delicadeza, con expectación... de hecho, está tan cálido aquí que siento unas gotas tibias de sudor escurriendo de mi frente y en mi hombro, donde hay algo envolviéndolo.  
Lo tercero, es que sólo siento una pierna. De alguna manera me acomodé sobre el asiento y no resultó ser tan cómodo como pensé. No, no. La comodidad sólo está en la parte que no es el asiento, de, ¿de dónde?, la van. Sí. ¿Dónde está durmiendo mi torso, entonces?  
Lo cuarto es darme cuenta que la seda tan suave donde está mi rostro se mueve.  
Y lo quinto es que soy una tonta.  
¿En qué momento quedé dormida recargada en Ranma, y cuándo me pasó un brazo por el hombro para que me acomodara mejor junto a él? Me quedo inmóvil. ¿Estará dormido?, ¿dónde están los demás?

Abro los ojos, y no hay nadie más. Somos las únicas personas en el auto y desde donde estoy alcanzo a ver parte de una cabañita de madera vieja que tiene colgados algunos ornamentos chinos y simples. Debe ser el famoso restaurante que habían mencionado antes. Al girar un poco el rostro y despegar la nariz de la tela -impregnada del perfume natural de mi prometido-, empiezan a llegarme otro tipo de aromas más... comestibles. Vapor de arroz, aceite con carne sazonada, champiñones sofritos... Mi estómago se saborea y la saliva se me quiere salir de la boca.

¡Comida! ¡Al fin comida!

Pero... estoy tan cómoda... si Ranma no se ha dado enterado de que he despertado es porque está profundamente dormido, ni el olor de la comida ni mis movimientos lo perturban. Subo un poco la mirada, y sí, está bien dormido. Ya no tiene el ojo tan hinchado, tiene rastros morados del golpe y el desvelo de sus párpados sigue acentuado. Se ve terrible. También debo verme igual de terrible, tal vez por eso nos dejaron aquí abandonados.  
No quisiera despertarlo, pero me muero de hambre. ¿Aguantaré cinco minutos más? Se ve tan dulce cuando duerme, suavizado, con la inocencia de un elote tierno. Ni siquiera ronca, su respiración es silenciosa. Me gusta estar así, me siento segura, envuelta en sus brazos e impregnándome de su aroma. Cuando nos separemos... ¿oleré a él? Nada me gustaría más... excepto... comer...

Cinco minutos es demasiado tiempo. ¿Uno, entonces?

Siento que sumergen mi estómago en una freidora.

Creo que eso significa que ninguno.

Con todo el hambre de mi corazón, me separo lentamente de su pecho para evitar despertarlo. No parece darse ni cuenta, sigue tan tranquilo. Me es imposible dejar de apreciarlo. Es apuesto... no un adonis arrebatador y masculino como el novio falso de la "Lirio Blanco", pero Ranma tiene su encanto. Demasiado, para mi disgusto. Además... también es un estúpido egocéntrico socialmente inepto que nunca pierde una batalla, ni siquiera mi sentido común pudo contra él, así que aquí estoy, viéndolo dormir a escondidas, pensando en lo mucho que me atrae aunque él no sepa utilizar el lenguaje para lo que es. ¿Por qué se esfuerza tanto en que las palabras más horribles salgan de su boca? Su boca... Sus labios de espuma de fresa lucen entreabiertos, exhalando pequeñas dosis enmeladas de su aliento... y una idea de lo más perversa nada por mi mente como un escurridizo tallarín en el turbio mar del caldo miso. Me sonrojo violentamente, de golpe la temperatura de mi cuerpo equipara al agua hirviendo.

Ay no... ¿por qué tenía que verle los labios?

Estar... estar lidiando con Kuno durante tanto tiempo me ha convertido en una pervertida como él. Mejor despierto a este idiota, para evitar tentaciones y dejarme de imaginar la jugosidad de durazno que existe en el interior de su boca. Cuando nos besemos de nuevo... quiero que ambos estemos conscientes de lo que sucede.

• •

_Continuará..._

•

* * *

_**Ingredientes para escribir CCPL.**_

_• 3 tazas de hambre_  
_• 5 cucharaditas de cansarme de escribir otras cosas más serias_  
_• Una pizca de sal_  
_• No, sal no, no me gusta la sal_  
_• Algo de decidia_  
_• Ausencia de tornillos_  
_• Que sea el día siguiente de un día feriado_

Sí. Tengo reunidos todos los ingredientes hoy... No era mi intención cortar el "capítulo" ahí (de hecho, no sé ni de dónde salió el fanservice), pero creo que seguir la tradición de "capítulos cortitos" no está mal. En el siguiente capítulo el aceite ya estará caliente para dar inicio a la aventura. Tal vez después junte los capítulos en uno solo, cuando ya haya terminado. O, tal vez, me de pereza y deje todo así.

Una vez, con hambre, me pareció gracioso que las cosas pudieran describirse con comida. Algo así como "El Perfume" de Süskind, pero con la sensación de hambre y no el hartazgo del olor a leche de cabra y queso añejo perdidos en las oleadas de tufo a pescado entre calles de mercado. No. No nació así este relato, sólo fue una idea libre. Este relato nació en un sueño que tuve, y sí, sí había comida china. Y como eso era parte importante, la idea libre ya no quiso ser tan libre y se unió al relato.

_**Anyca, April Starlight, Critikal, Lacriza y el afamado Guest; **_gracias por leer, comentar, seguir, y todo eso. Y también a todos los silenciosos, que los veo escondidos detrás de sus celulares, computadoras y tablets. Si ven algún horror horógrafiko no duden en decírmelo... que a veces se me escapan.

**_Siguen los días de recalentado!_** Buen inicio de año, espero que no haya comenzado con algunas uvas atorándose en algunas gargantas.


	3. Más vale ir bien comido

**Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**  
Escribo sin recibir ni un peso, y preguntándome qué llevaré mañana de lonche.

* * *

• •

**COMIDA CHINA PARA LLEVAR**

**03.**  
**Más Vale Ir Bien Comido...**

•

El olor dulzoso de las salsas y el calor agradable de los fideos en el tazón me están volviendo loca. Suspiro, sí, el olor a comida -sin importar su estilo ni procedencia- es el olor más delicioso del mundo... sobre todo cuando te estás muriendo de hambre. De fondo hierve la plática de los pocos clientes y la voz de mi familia se pierde entre las campanillas del mostrador al tener un platillo listo para hincarle el diente. Parece que Ranma y yo nos estamos retando en terminar primero el plato de arroz frito con camarones, pero en verdad sólo estoy comiendo así de rápido porque ya quiero probar los fideos. No hay sentimiento más hermoso que sentirse pleno. Kasumi nos hizo el favor de pedir arroz frito y fideos tradicionales para nosotros aunque no estuviésemos aquí, así que cuando llegamos no sufrimos la tortura de ver a todos comer mientras esperábamos. Amo a mi hermana. Aunque toda mi atención en estos momentos esté en que el contenido de mi plato se deshaga en mi boca, la amo.

— Mhighah nahdah mhaf — Escucho la voz llena de comida de Ranma a mi lado, me parece increíble lo que quise hacer momentos antes de despertar a este engreído, ¡tan pocos modales que tiene! Me trago rápido lo que tengo en la boca para responderle, no soy tan maleducada como él.

— Cierra la boca cuando comas, Ranma, y hazlo más despacio. — Le regaño. — No son competencias. — Le escucho pasar la comida con dificultad. Entiendo que su padre suela quitársela siempre, pero este no es el caso. Ya casi todos han terminado de comer y nosotros apenas estamos comenzando, así que está seguro.

— Mira nada más... — Dice con voz más clara... así que eso significaba lo que había intentado decirme en su idioma cavernícola — La que quería llegar directo. ¿Dónde están tus modales, sabes que se mastica la comida?

— Claro que la mastico. — Gruño, a medio camino de probar los suculentos fideos... ¿Por qué siempre encuentra los peores momentos para desconcentrarme? — Tú eres el que se pasa todo como manguera sin disfrutar lo que come. — Procedo a seguir comiendo. ¡Están deliciosos!

— ¡Cómo me habla de mangueras el hoyo negro! — Lo ignoro. Estos son los mejores fideos que he probado en mi vida. — ¡No puedo permitir que hayas terminado el arroz antes que yo!

Apenas así se calla. Comiendo. No me importa quién acabe primero qué, de hecho, él ni debería tener tanta hambre. Pero bueno... qué importa, mi estomaguito ya está menos gruñón y le ha gustado todo lo que le he dado, hasta está más calmado. No siento tanta urgencia para deglutir, mis ojos al fin pueden despegarse del hipnotizante vaivén del vapor que exhala el caldo y empiezo a admirar la decoración del lugar. Los sonidos atragantados de Ranma pasan a formar parte del ambiente sencillo y austero, apenas 4 mesitas donde cabemos 4 personas en cada una... excepto la mesa a lado de nosotros frente a la minúscula ventana ya que ahí está sentada mi familia, todos apretados como sardinas enlatadas sólo para dejarnos a Ranma y a mí solos. Como si así mágicamente nos fuéramos a fusionar como dos clases de queso sobre una pizza... no saben cuánto me desesperan estos intentos tan infantiles de "tenernos juntos" por la fuerza.

Detrás de nuestra solitaria mesa de la esquina hay un pasillito que va a dar al sanitario. A un lado de éste se encuentra el mostrador y, oculta por una cortina roja, la cocina, de donde se escapan el calor y los aromas. En las otras dos mesas al lado derecho de la puerta tienen a más personas: tres mujeres jóvenes de lentes y cabello corto que comparten un mismo plato inmenso parecen pelear como gatos hambrientos por el mejor trozo de carne... ¿De dónde sale gente así? Al lado de su mesa están dos extranjeros toscos con cabello de espigas de trigo cayendo pesadamente sobre sus amplias espaldas y sus cuadradas mandíbulas.

Me es imposible no preguntarme de nuevo... ¿De dónde sale gente así? ¿Nos veremos nosotros igual de raros?

Volteo a ver a Ranma, o lo que alcanzo a ver de él ya que tiene empinado en la cara el tazón de fideos... supongo que es inútil preguntarme eso de la gente, estoy rodeada de personas igual de raras.

Intento concentrarme de nuevo en mi comida pero esos hombres se ven tan curiosos... están vestidos con chaquetas y pantalones de cuero negro, pegados a sus cuerpos como las redes en los jamones. Llevan también cuero con picos de metal en las muñecas. Lucen iguales a esos tipos rudos de película de occidente, de los que van estirados sobre motocicletas enormes e incómodas, y que siempre ofrecen un paseo heroico sobre sus ruidosas batidoras a las típicas mujeres que se cargan dos melones transgénicos en el pecho. Pecho. Eso me recuerda... ¿Dónde estará el maestro?

— Ranma. — Lo llamo sin verlo, debe tener la nariz metida en el tazón todavía. — Ranma. — No quería, pero volteo hacia donde está.

— ¿Mgmhe? — Me pregunta con ojos malhumorados y mejillas rebosantes, por sus labios se escurren indiscretas algunas gotas de caldo.

— Primero pásate eso, no quiero saludar a la comida de tu boca de nuevo. — Cierro los ojos y escucho en cámara lenta el fluir sonoro de cada fideo por su garganta. Dioses. ¿No puede hacerlo de forma más silenciosa?

— ¿Qué quieres? — Se escucha el clack del tazón sobre la mesa. Abro los ojos y su aspecto de ardilla desaparece, ahora me recuerda a una calaverita de azúcar, con las cuencas hundidas, ennegrecidos y la expresión taciturna.

— ¿Sabes dónde está el maestro? — Mi voz suena muy cansada. Ranma parece buscarse algo entre los dientes con la lengua.

— Ya ni lo recordaba. No tengo idea, no recuerdo haberlo visto en la camioneta... tal vez el viejo o tu padre lo aventaron por la ventana mientras dormíamos. Mucho mejor para nosotros. — Se levanta pesado de la silla y se estira un poco.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Escucho a mi voz preguntarle.

— ¿Eh? — Suena extrañado, pero rápidamente tuerce la sonrisa. — Voy a pedir otra cosa más. — Se palpa el estómago — Ese arroz y esos fideos fueron una broma para mi estómago. Que tú estés a dieta porque estés gorda no significa que yo deba limitarme — Esquiva con burla el cuenco vacío de mi arroz y se aleja.

Es un maldito. No estoy ni gorda ni a dieta, y aunque lo estuviera, qué le importa. Ya lo quiero ver a la edad de papá, no siempre disfrutará de las bondades de la juventud de no engordar - lo dicen tanto los adultos que debe ser verdad - De seguro parecerá una papa pelona como tío Genma.

Qué más da. Me termino los fideos, suspiro aliviada y mi cuerpo de mantequilla se funde aletargado y complacido en el respaldo de la silla. Ahora sólo resta una pequeña siesta hasta que lleguemos al hotel y mi estamina estará restaurada. O eso espero. Unas lagrimitas sazonadas con sal de mar escapan de mis ojos de la satisfacción de encontrarme con el estomago feliz cuando esucho la voz de papá.

— Akane, Ranma, ¿ya terminaron?, los estamos esperando.

— ¡¿Qué?!, — Pregunta Ranma atizado — ¡Pero eso no fue nada! — La queja de mi prometido me parece de lo más graciosa.

— Si vas a pedir algo más, ponlo para llevar, hijo. — Dice tía Nodoka mientras se levanta de la mesa junto con mi padre y Kasumi. — Nos adelantaremos, estaremos esperándolos en la camioneta. — Tío Genma y Nabiki les siguen, pero ésta me lanza una mirada curiosa antes de salir por la puerta. Tramará algo, la abusiva. Espero que no haya visto la posición tan comprometida que teníamos cuando dormíamos en la van... cuánto agradezco a los Dioses no darles el poder de leer la mente al ser humano, Nabiki lo explotaría de un millón de maneras.

Suspiro y me levanto también, el dolor de cabeza se ha ido y en su lugar mi estómago brinca de júbilo, como mis labios, sí, es hermoso sentirse pleno. Estaría de maravilla si los ojos no me pesaran más de cuatro kilos de camote.

Paso al lado de Ranma, sostiene el menú como si fuera el libro más preciado que tuviera en la vida.

— Te veo en la camioneta, 'kane. — Me habla aún dándome la espalda, ni siquiera con la lucidez de un cadáver sus instintos disminuyen. O tal vez me vio ponerme de pie y no me di cuenta.

— Está bien. — Le respondo. Cada vez me siento más cansada, la fatiga se está dando un festín con la poca energía que me queda. Cruzo la cortina de bambú y lo primero que veo son las motocicletas monstruosas de los extranjeros. ¿Y las mujeres de anteojos cómo llegaron ahí? No les vi los pechos, de seguro esos las trajeron, como lo supuse...

Papá, mis tíos y mis hermanas suben al auto mientras platican. No me interesa saber su tema de conversación, quiero sentarme y dormirme. Una hora y media más de viaje, seré un bulto de patatas sólo ocupando espacio. Ah, pero, ¿no es eso mucho tiempo?, y no fui al sanitario, me comporté como un lobo hambriento abalanzándose sobre la presa. Será mejor que aproveche, no vaya a ser que no pueda dormir con gusto por sentir alguna urgencia. Me recargo sobre la puerta deslizante y me asomo por la abertura.

— Ya regreso, no tardaré, debo ir al sanitario. — Hago un comunicado para todos.

— Está bien, Akane. — Me responde tía Nodoka — No tardes.

— ¿De verdad vas al sanitario o sólo quieres volver para estar más cerca de ya sabes quiénes? — La pregunta de Nabiki destila jarabe amargo de malicia.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Te vi, no les perdías la vista de encima a esos extranjeros. — ¡Así que eso era!, ¡Por eso me lanzó aquella mirada! No sé si sentirme aliviada, o mortificada, o...

— Qué estás tratando de decir. — Exclamo sin subir la voz. — Sólo los veía por raros, no intentes meter cizaña.

— ¿Y qué Ranma no es un raro también? — Contesta ella con otra pregunta.

— No tiene que ver una cosa con la otra. — Digo alejándome de la puerta. ¡Esa Nabiki!, si no es Ranma, es ella. ¿Será tan divertido molestarme?

Cruzo de nuevo la cortinita de bambú. Ranma sigue en el mostrador con cara de berenjena. Sí que se están tardando con su pedido, ¿Qué demonios encargó? Se me queda viendo y su rostro me parece más aburrido y harto, su mirada me está reprochando en lugar de su boca. Sé que quiere saber.

— Voy al tocador. — Le anuncio al pasar junto a él, camino al pasillito de al lado.

— No te pregunté nada. — Se voltea como si no quisiera verme.

Es un idiota. Nabiki y él. Son unos idiotas. La puerta del baño es de una madera tan vieja y descuidada que luce como corteza de coco, no cede para nada, hasta parece que está cerrada del otro lado... Oh. Qué vergüenza. Olvidé tocar primero para saber si estaba ocupado... Lo hago, y nadie responde. Entonces sólo está dura. Jalo de nuevo, parece moverse, tengo que poner algo de fuerza para abrirla y otro poco para cerrarla. Dioses, está tan pequeño aquí, la gente hasta podría lavarse las manos mientras están sentados en el excusado. Bien. A lo que vienes, Akane. Al menos está limpio y no huele mal.

•

Uhm... La puerta no abre. ¿Se atoró el cerrojo? No puede ser. Giro la perilla varias veces, pero no pasa nada, se siente más floja que el palito de madera en una paleta que se va derritiendo.

— ¡Disculpen!, ¡La puerta del baño se atoró! — Grito. Escucho la voz de Ranma y no entiendo ninguna de sus palabras, el sonido está muy minimizado por lo grueso de la madera. Después de tocar la puerta durante un momento ya no se oye nada del otro lado, ¿qué no me oyeron?

— ¡RANMA! — Debe estar ahí. — ¡RANMA! — No me responde.

Me acompaña la gotera de la llave del lavabo, me va a volver loca, ¿ya cuanto tiempo tengo aquí?

— ¡DISCULPEN!, ¡NO PUEDO SALIR!

Nada.

No quería hacerlo, pero tendré que tumbar o forzar la puerta. Opto por forzarla, no quisiera que le cobraran a papá el costo de esta cosa... alguien debería tener cuidado y arreglar pronto esta cerradura. La giro con fuerza, una y otra vez. Me parece increíble que nadie se dé cuenta de que estoy aquí. La giro con más ahínco, se desprende como fruto de árbol y se abre.

¡Al fin!

Del otro lado una mano gigante y con vellos rubios sostiene la otra parte de la perilla. ¡Demonios, la rompí! Escondo los brazos con el pedazo de metal en mi espalda, y veo hacia arriba, porque es tan alto... es obvio que es uno de los hombres rubios con barbas de escoba, su cara parece que la trazaron con regla y sus ojos azules me observan admirados, como si no esperase que se rompiera la perilla... espero que no sea un pervertido.

— Con permiso. — Le digo tímidamente mientras me escabullo al lado suyo. Espero que Ranma no me haya visto... no dejará de molestarme en todas las vacaciones. Veo que ya no está en el mostrador, debieron de entregarle ya la orden. La mujer china me ve raro, como si me hubiera robado algo... ¡oh, la perilla! Todavía la tengo en la mano. Me acerco al mostrador y la acomodo sobre éste.

— Su perilla del baño estaba averiada y no tuve de otra más que romperla para salir. ¡Qué nadie me escuchaba! — La mujer bajita de mejillas de naranja me taladra con sus ojos almendrados como si me odiara.

— Perilla bien antes usted, no problema. Cubrir costo, favor.

— ¡Pero fue su culpa por no darle mantenimiento! estuve atorada dentro y nadie me ayudó. No tuve de otra. Deberían poner más atención.

— Costo, favor.

— ¡Antes no tumbé la puerta!, no cubriré nada, deberían poner al menos un aviso o algo.

— Costo, favor.

— Uff... espere un momento.

Tendré que ir por papá y arreglar este malentendido. No puede ser que estas cosas me pasen a mí, ¿qué nadie más fue al baño?

Salgo y... estoy más sola que un frijol. Veo las dos motocicletas negras de los vikingos esos y un pequeño auto viejo unos metros más adelante. No está la van. No está mi familia. No me esperaron.

¡Qué significa esto!.

Veo las marcas de la van sobre la tierra, me recuerdan a las veces en que he pasado el dedo por el betún de un pastel, a sus bordes las hierbas están aplastadas y puedo ver hasta las huellas de pisadas en el suelo más blando, ¡se fueron sin mí!

No puede ser.

Se fueron.

Me dejaron aquí.

¿Cómo es posible?

Escucho a mis espaldas una voz con marcado acento repitiendo sin cesar "costo, favor.", pero sólo forma parte del sonido ambiental.. Mi mente está en blanco. Esto no puede ser. ¿Si me voy corriendo los alcanzaré? No tengo ningún mapa... otra opción es esperar a que regresen, o marcar al hostal. Esto es tan estúpido, ¿de verdad está pasando? Debe ser una broma, de muy mal gusto. ¡Debió ser Nabiki!

Regreso y abro la cortinita lo suficiente para asomar la cabeza. Ahí está la mujer, con su delantal amarillo y su cabello recogido, repitiendo hasta el cansancio "costo, favor." Estoy sudando hielo.

— Escuche. Me ha dejado aquí mi familia. ¿Tiene algún mapa?, ¿Un teléfono?, ¿Un directorio?

— Costo, Favor, primero. ¿Pagará el costo? Dañado propiedad. Usted debe pagar la costo.

— ¿El costo? Bien. Bien. Está bien. Le pagaré "El Costo". ¿Cuánto sería?, ¡Necesito rápido un mapa!

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron más que un sartén lustrado en aceite.

— Seguir yo.

Y se fue, supongo que quiso decir que la siguiera, y eso hago. Cruzo la puerta cuando los vikingos pasan a un lado mío para dirigirse a sus motocicletas. ¡No! ¡No necesito un mapa! ¿Y si ellos me llevan? Nos desviamos a la izquierda, así que si van hacia esa dirección... ¡Alcanzaré a la camioneta! ¡Eso haré! La mujer está detrás del mostrador y está tomando algunas cosas. ¿Pero qué hace?, ¿No quería que le pagara? Será mejor no desperdiciar el tiempo, me doy la vuelta para salir y ya no están los extranjeros voluminosos. ¿Cómo es que se fueron tan rápido? Me sostengo del marco de la puerta, haciéndome la idea de que tendré que caminar después de todo. Volteo a la izquierda y ahí siguen las tres mujeres atacando otro plato inmenso de comida... qué asco. Ni siquiera yo con hambre comí con esa desesperación.

La encargada tiene un montón de cosas sobre el mostrador. Un peine muy usado, perfumes, una pala, un saco de dormir, algo de ropa... un momento, ¿Qué hace?

— Escúcheme. No tengo tiempo para juegos. ¡Dígame cuánto le pagaré!, ¡Necesito también un mapa!

— Un momento favor.

Está metiendo todas sus cosas en una mochila de viajero. Cada vez me siento más desesperada, esto es una inmensa estupidez. ¿Qué no se dieron cuenta que no estoy ahí? A ver, Akane. Piensa en esto. No. No puedo pensar. El dolor de cabeza está regresando y siento la ansiedad arañarme las costillas. Terminaré llorando del estrés.

— Listo. Usted cubrir costo ahora. Tome. — Me extiende una parte de su delantal, todavía puesto. ¡Quiere que la cubra!

— Dije que le pagaría, no que le reemplazaría. Tengo dinero, puedo pagar la cerradura, no es necesario ponerme a lavar platos ni nada.

— Seguir reglas. Usted aceptar cubrir costo. En ningún momento costo es dinero.

La agarraré a golpes. Hago fuerza en el puño, no pienso que sigan jugando conmigo.

— ¡Cómo que costo no es dinero!, ¡Cubriré el costo, pero con dinero!

— Aquí no ser así. Usted trabajar hasta cubrir costo.

Dioses, esto debe ser culpa de Nabiki. Ni siquiera me tardé tanto en el baño. No tengo ganas de discutir, creo que aceptaré, después de todo debo esperar a que regresen... o pueda encontrar yo misma el teléfono y el directorio.

— Está bien. Debo esperar de cualquier modo. ¡Pero no me quedaré ni un minuto más de lo debido cuando vengan por mí!

La mujer me sonríe con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Shampoo y me extiende de nuevo su delantal sin quitárselo. Lo tomo y me da un escalofrío, siento que he firmado un contrato con el diablo. La mujer se quita el delantal y me lo pone. Todavía tengo en la mano el pedazo de delantal que había tomado.

¿Qué demonios es esto?

La mujer china no tiene rasgos chinos. Parpadeo un montón de veces, hasta podría irme volando. Me tallo los ojos, y me arden todavía más de lo que hacían. ¿Por qué me doy cuenta hasta ahora que la "mujer china" del mostrador no era china, sino japonesa? De cabello largo, oscuro y no corto; de porte atlético y no común; de piel cremosa y no horneada... Esto debe ser parte de la broma. No puedo articular palabra, estoy impresionada. La chica me sonríe, me da una palmada en el hombro y se va dando brinquitos.

No me dijo qué es lo que se supone tengo que hacer. No ha hablado con la persona encargada, ni siquiera entró a la cocina a avisar... Tengo que hablar con quien esté a cargo. ¡Es una injusticia!, Debí pensarlo mejor antes de aceptar esto. Me siento estúpida.

Pasó hacia la parte trasera del mostrador y quedo frente a las cortinas rojas. El aire caliente me sopla en la cara y siento nauseas. Comí poco pero fue suficiente, no se me antoja ya nada más de comida. Despejo un poco la cortina con una mano y el aire a chuletas calientes se escapa volando, me va a dejar horrible el cabe-

¿Qué le pasó a mi cabello?

¿Cuándo me puse una cofia?

La jalo para quitármela, pero no puedo. ¡Parece que la tengo pegada!

Un espejo. Necesito un espejo.

Busco en los cajoncitos debajo de la caja registradora algo que me ayude a verme. Sólo hay papelitos, unos lápices, una revista de la farándula del siglo pasado, y... ¡Mis manos!, mi piel es diferente. Es... es amarillenta.

Corro al baño, la puerta áspera está totalmente abierta y se ve el espectáculo minúsculo del sanitario. Entro al cuartito apretado y me veo en el espejo.

La mujer china de facciones idénticas a quien me dio el delantal imita la expresión de sorpresa que estoy haciendo frente al espejo.

Y mi grito es el sonido agudo despedido por las ollas de presión.

• •

_Continuará..._

•

* * *

Papa pelada. Cara de berenjena. Melones transgénicos.

He estado ocupada, y cansada, y cansada, y ocupada. La verdad ya lo tenía escrito, intenté alargarlo un poco, a petición, y decidí cortarlo ahí. ¡Si parece que no tiene sentido, el siguiente capítulo todavía está más raro! Pero todo tiene una explicación... todo. Hasta porqué Ranma se comió el desayuno de Akane.

_**Critikal, Geral (aka Guest), marilole, Sav21samydeanspn, Aoi Frey, zabitamt1975, Anyca y April Starlight;**_ les agradezco los favoritos y los comentarios. La pereza no me gana, lo que me gana es el sueño haha, estoy aprovechando que en estos momentos el sueño está lejos de mí, porque después llega, y se apodera de mi consciencia. Me da satisfacción saber que se les hace una historia divertida, y que se apega a la personalidad de los personajes en el manga. Hahaha como Akane ya no tiene hambre, las descripciones serán un poco diferentes.

¡Hoy prepararé sopa con dashi! (dashi es un consomé japonés hecho con bonito seco [un pescado, así se llama, bonito, y está bonito.]) Para mi lonche en la oficina, esta crisis...


	4. Quien siembra vientos

Mi bostezo quiere tragarse al mundo y mis ojos cortaron cebolla con las manos.

Debería estar comiéndome la comida china que está en la cajita blanca de cartón en lugar de sostenerla en mi regazo. Todo debido a que el señor Tendo me advirtió, apenas fueron rozados sus bigotes por el olor de la salsa agridulce, que yo pagaría la limpieza de cualquier mancha o desperfecto que tuviera la camioneta... Soy Ranma Saotome, un artista marcial, ¡cómo si una gota de líquido se fuera a escapar de mi mortal velocidad! Pero ese no fue el problema. El problema fue que mi madre lo escuchó, me sonrió y me encandiló con el filoso brillo de la katana. La amenaza silenciosa de abrirme como a un pescado es la que me tiene lamiéndome los labios e ignorando las apremiantes sensaciones de mi hambre. Y no sólo la mía, sé que Akane debe estar igual que yo. La cantidad de comida que se metió a la boca fue absurda y no está a dieta. Ella no se cree esas cosas... Creo.

Ella está de nuevo a mi lado, recargada perezosamente sobre el vidrio de la ventana con una sonrisa enigmática, el cabello revuelto y los ojos hinchados. Está tan cansada que ni siquiera me atinó al lanzarme el tazón en el restaurante ni lo levantó cuando cayó al suelo, tuve que hacerlo yo antes de llegar al mostrador. Da lo mismo. Cuando abra esta caja, le compartiré. Podría dárselo todo pero yo también tengo hambre.

Es una tonta. Si no hubiera sacado conclusiones desde tan temprano no hubiera estado muriéndose de hambre. Yo ya estoy impuesto a esos inconvenientes, todo se lo debo al viejo.

No.

Un momento.

¡Todo esto es culpa de él! Si el malnacido no se hubiera atascado con mi porción, nunca...

Qué más da.

Observo a Akane, tranquila, sumergida tan profundamente en la pegajosa nata del sueño que también me veo bañado en ella... y el pensamiento se me rompe como una tostada. Trato de insistir y no llego al fondo de la olla. Me estoy quedando dormido... Se escucha un golpe hueco y en menos de un segundo me espabilo. Akane está sobándose la frente.

— ¿Te dolió? — Le pregunto.

— Sólo fue un golpecito. Me estaba quedando dormida.

— No te preguntaba a ti. Le decía al vidrio, debió sufrir mucho. — Me importa un comino el vidrio.

Me sonríe y se recarga de nuevo en la ventana, acomodándose para dormir.  
De todas las cosas que pudo responderme y de todas las maneras en las que me pudo haber golpeado, decidió no escoger ninguna. Adiós cansancio, mi corazón preocupado comió wasabi crudo.

Me concentro sólo en ella. Está muerta, en sentido figurado, pero... hay algo más. Algo que no logro degustar a ciencia cierta. Desde que salimos de casa ha estado rara... pensé que por el cansancio pero no ha sido eso. Podría ser ese olor raro. Su ropa huele como si hubiera cargado atunes frescos toda una noche. No sé como nadie se ha dado cuenta ni le ha dicho nada, bueno, en estos momentos no pueden porque están todos dormidos... pero al subirnos a la camioneta lo primero que noté fue ese aroma. Tal vez tuvo un accidente en el baño. Si fue así, entonces no cargó atunes, sino tiburones... de esos tiburones de agua dulce color ca-

— ¿Qué tanto me ves?, ¿no que te preocupaba tanto el vidrio? — Su sonrisa no se ha desvanecido a pesar de descubrirme...

— Ni quién te mire, estaba viendo por la ventana.

— Mentiroso.

Y cierra los ojos dejándome con una ligera calentura y una pequeña caída en mi pecho.

•

• •

* * *

**Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Escribo sin intenciones de iniciar un Kickstarter ni dar mi dirección de para que me paguen por escribir esta historia.**

* * *

• •

**COMIDA CHINA PARA LLEVAR**

**04.**

**Quien siembra vientos...**

•

Las tres mujeres se esfumaron como vapor de alcohol cuando regresé del baño. Gruesas lágrimas se derraman más prontas de mis ojos que la leche hirviendo de una olla. Debo estar en la van todavía o sigo en mi cama dormida.

¿Qué no se supone que te despiertas cuando estás consciente de que es un sueño?

Acepto la existencia de las maldiciones, después de todo convivo las 25 horas del día con un prometido que se transforma en mujer y un hombre mayor que se transforma en panda. Y ahora... yo me transformo en una china.  
Tengo que encontrar una manera de revertir este efecto... seco mis lagrimas lo mejor que puedo, que no es mucho, las siento todavía pegadas a mi rostro como el cochambre en un sartén.

Estoy decidida. Iré detrás de esa maldita. Algo me hizo, quizá cuando me toco o...

¿O cuando agarre el delantal?

Ya se lo sacare a golpes, quedara peor que una banana, la dejare llena de puntos negros.

Pienso en las mil maneras en las que puedo sacarle la verdad de camino a la entrada. Me detengo frente a la cortinita de bambú e inhalo aire. Me hará falta. Me echaré a correr lo más rápido que pueda para alcanzarla.

— AIIIYAAAA — Y salgo corriendo, dándole un manotazo a los pedacitos de bambú. ¡Un momento!, ¡Veo todo borroso!, intento detenerme pero no puedo, distingo un objeto grande con el que choco y caigo del otro lado de cabeza... Qué demo...

¿No es éste el mostrador? Desboco la mirada en el lugar mientras me sobo la frente. Me saldrá un chichón del tamaño de una sandía.  
¿Estoy otra vez dentro de la cabañita!  
¡Pero estoy segura de que corrí hacia fuera!

— Debo estar demasiado cansada... — Pienso en voz alta mientras me levanto. — ¡Que se prepare esa loca!

Y salgo corriendo de nuevo... y... ¡Vuelvo al restaurante!  
¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!

Hago lo mismo tantas veces que me siento desubicada, el lugar parece estar hecho de tallarines que se mueven. Me tambaleo hacia la ventana e identifico el lugar donde estaban las motocicletas y la van, incluso veo los surcos de las llantas que quedaron como rastros de pasar el dedo por el betún de un pastel.

Si no puedo salir... sólo me queda un lugar a donde ir: La cocina.

El aroma a comida empieza a hartarme y parece saberlo, apenas pensé en ir a la cocina y una horda de aromas calientes empezó a colarse por ella. Me acerco y al despejar un poco la tela roja me cachetea en el rostro el vapor grasiento.

Abro los ojos como platos.

Ante mí se expande un recinto inmenso lleno de olores indescifrables. Me siento diminuta. Un laberinto de niveles transparentes como hielo se expande hasta el infinito y se distinguen miles de cortinas rojas detrás de ellos y miles de mujeres que se ven iguales a mí, también hay carritos de servicio atiborrados de platos rebosantes de alimento empujados por hombres con pantalón negro y camisa blanca. Todos los pisos dejan espacio en el centro del lugar frente a mí donde está, de un tamaño considerable, la cocina hundida y delimitada por un muro con estatuas de animales. Estoy en el primer piso, unas pequeñas rampas me llevan ahí y otras más me adentran en los pisos superiores. No sé a dónde moverme. El lugar suda caos, exhala hartazgo y confusión, todos van con prisa entregando y encargando órdenes de comida; muy apenas logro hacerme a un lado para que un carrito no me atropelle.

Me acerco al muro con estatuas, distingo el uniforme de los cocineros y... y no es exactamente un muro... son jaulas. Son los animales que utilizan para los guisos.

Dioses.

¿Qué demonios es esto?

— Así que tú eres Chow mein — escucho una voz que suena a haberse tragado de golpe el jugo crudo de diez limones. Volteo a verle. — La nueva. — No es humano. Es como un oso cubierto de rambutanes, los colmillos se escapan de su boca, el café negro de sus ojos se ve tan antiguo, tan capaz... No debo dejar que me intimide. Debo salir de aquí y buscar a mi familia.

— ¡Mi nombre es Akane Tendo y no trabajo en este circo! — grito con furia y aunque mi rugido es intenso se pierde en la enormidad del lugar. — ¿Qué significa esto? — Intento desamarrarme el delantal para aventárselo en la cara y suelta una carcajada al verme luchar contra él. ¡No me lo puedo quitar!

— Tú eres Chow Mein y este es tu hogar. Cumple con tus obligaciones. — Y camina pasándome de largo.

— ¡Que soy Akane Tendo!, ¡No tengo obligaciones con ustedes! — El ser sólo me ve con cara de pocos amigos. ¡De seguro no tiene ninguno!

— Los humanos son tan graciosos al inicio. — Y prosigue a largarse. Intercepto un hombre que se ve igual a todos los hombres y le arrebato el carrito de servicio, tomo el plato de ramen más grande que hay y lo lanzo al oso peludo.

Veo como el caldo se dirige seguro hacia su montón de pelo cuando voltea a verme.

•

...abro los ojos, estoy tras el mostrador. Me sujeto de éste, sacudida por el regreso a la realidad. Libero el aire de mis pulmones y registro con la vista cada rincón.

¿Me quedé dormida de pie?

La mesa de las mujeres de lentes esta desordenada e infinitamente sucia. Tengo que dejarla impecable antes de que lleguen nuevos comensales, un sitio de comida no debe verse nunca ni insalubre ni horrible. Hay un pensamiento borroso en mi mente, debe ser lo que estuve soñando pero no logro darle forma. Aunque dormité sigo sintiéndome muy cansada, como si no hubiera pegado ojo en toda la noche. Termino de limpiar el desperfecto y sonrío. Espero que el resto del día sea igual de tranquilo. Me coloco de nuevo detrás del mostrador, Zongtang-sama no estará contento si entra a ver cómo va el día de hoy y me encuentra en cualquier otro sitio que no sea el mostrador.

Debo aceptar que me cansa el olor de la comida. Camarones cubiertos de huevo y masa siendo freídos en aceite; arroz frito con manteca y salsa de soya; carne de res con manzana y salsa agridulce… Los aromas se mezclan y huelen a lo mismo todos los días a todas horas en todo momento. Es increíble que aunque el Salón sea tan grande, los olores se las ingenien para escapar de las cortinas.

Paso mi vista por los estantes huecos del mostrador. Ya me sé todas las revistas de memoria. A veces el inconveniente de que mi sucursal esté en medio de un bosque es que pueda tornarse un poco aburrido.

Sacudo un poco de polvo del nivel inferior y algo llama mi atención:

Hay dos perillas desarmadas en el último estante.

¿Cómo llego eso ahí?

Se parecen a las del baño. Las sostengo y las escrutinio. Están en perfectas condiciones, sólo la del interior tiene un ligero problema con el seguro, parece forzado. Un ligero estirón y ya está.

Sonrío. Me asomo al pasillo y efectivamente veo que en la puerta del baño están ausentes las perillas. Busco un desarmador en la caja de herramientas del estante superior y me dirijo al baño. La puerta no tiene perillas... ¿Cuando sucedió eso que no me di cuenta? Si mal no recuerdo visité el baño mientras las mujeres de gafas preparaban su huida, y no recuerdo... ¿Habrá entrado un ladrón?, ¿Por el baño? Já, qué buena broma.

Tengo una sensación de deja-vu, es probable que sea el vago recuerdo de haber quitado la perilla. ¿Qué sentirá alguien que se queda atrapado en el baño? Es algo bastante torpe, y la sensación de ya haber hecho esto crece. Sólo para entretenerme, me imaginé atrapada en el baño clamando por ayuda. ¿A quién podría llamarle si no hay clientela? Ya sé. A un chico. Sí, a un joven apuesto. Vestido con... ¿con qué? Una camisa sin mangas, si, verde. No, verde no, roja. Una camisa tradicional china sin mangas de color rojo. Y pantalón negro. Artista marcial, ¿por qué no? Es mi imaginación, sólo yo lo sabré. Ya que estoy en eso, que su cabello sea negro y largo. Trenzado. Que sus ojos no sean negros como la mayoría de los japoneses, sino azules. Sí, aunque sea tan raro en un hombre japonés. Pero... alguien con tan buenos atributos no puede ser tan perfecto. De seguro tendría modales de piraña ahumada y boca de ballena. Tal vez, no sería ni tan hombre. ¿Gay? No. ¿Un travesti? No, mejor, un maldito de Jusenkyou, así no le quito tanta hombría.

Si me quedara atrapada en un lugar así, le llamaría a él. ¿Cómo se llamaría? R... Ryunosuke. No, no le queda. R.. ¿Roy? No, muy corto. R... ¿Ross? Suena a planta. R... ¿Ranma? Ranma suena bien. Suena...

— ¡Ranma! — Se me escapa un grito. El pensamiento en el fondo de mi mente sale a flote y me guiña un ojo. — Ranma... — Vuelvo a decir, saboreando su nombre como a una galleta de chocolate. Me sabe conocido... ¿Conoceré a alguien así? No lo creo, Zongtang-sama ha cuidado de mí toda mi vida, no hay manera en la que simpatice con humanos normales... si es así, entonces ¿de dónde salió lo de Jusenkyou?  
Lo conozco. A ese chico.  
Sujeto la perilla con fuerza, la sensación de que algo fundamental se me escapa es abrumadora. Giro la esfera de metal para probar su instalación y funciona bien, y mi mente se desborda.

Akane. Akane Tendo. Y Ranma es mi prometido. Ese pensamiento se convierte en mi verdad y dudo. ¿Y si sólo lo soñé o lo imaginé? A veces sucede. ¿Cómo saber que no me estoy volviendo loca? Veo mis brazos llenos de medias lunas moradas, son marcas de pellizcos.

¿Qué recuerdo del día de hoy?  
Las tres mujeres. Unos extranjeros. Una familia. Una pareja... ¿nosotros?... salgo corriendo del baño y arrojo el desarmador al mostrador, dirigiéndome directo a la ventana. Está atardeciendo y se ven muchas huellas de neumáticos en la tierra. De seguro me lo estoy inventando, la mayoría de la clientela viene en auto. Tonta, tonta Mein.

— ¿Cómo va todo, Chow mein? — Escucho a mis espaldas.

—Muy bien, Zongtang-sama. — Respondo girándome hacia él, alejándome de la ventana. Zongtang-sama cruza la cortina roja y se detiene frente a mí, trayendo junto a él un característico aroma de pollo en salsa picante.

Sería considerado por las personas ajenas como un oso marrón en un acto de ventriloquia de circo: parlante, vestido con su traje Mao verde y amenazando eternamente con sus colmillos enormes. En realidad, Zongtang-sama es muy cordial, está encargado del primer nivel del Salón de Cocina y suele protegernos de cualquier peligro. Claro que no le gusta que descuidemos nuestras responsabilidades. Espero que no se enoje por haber estado viendo hacia fuera…

— Perfecto. Te has esforzado mucho el día de hoy. — Extiende hacia mí su pata gigante y me tiende un cremoso dulce de leche blanco en forma de conejito. — Tómalo.

Al acercar mi mano su melena áspera me raspa, pero tomo el dulce de todas formas.

— Muchas gracias, Zongtang-sama. — Digo con una sonrisa. Él me devuelve la sonrisa y desaparece tras la cortina, llevándose consigo su olor penetrante.

Suspiro. Desenvuelvo el pequeño dulce del empaque transparente y me lo llevo a la boca. Volteo a ver a la ventana, el cielo es una hermosa pitahaya en su punto más maduro. Pronto anochecerá y será hora de cerrar. Vuelvo hacia la parte trasera del mostrador y saco la caja con el dinero del día de hoy. El cremoso sabor del dulce desaparece lentamente en mi boca, dejándome un regusto curioso a melancolía.

¿Melancolía de qué?

Al terminar de hacer anotaciones y depositar el dinero en una bolsa de seda verde, veo un desarmador encima del mostrador. ¿Cómo llegó eso ahí? Hasta donde sé, los desarmadores no se mueven solos.

Tal vez lo dejó olvidado Zongtang-sama.

• •

_Continuará..._

•

* * *

— Vamos a ir hoy a _(lugar censurado para proteger la identidad y el trabajo real del autor y de su jefe)_, para que te prepares.

— ¿Me quedaré allá o regresaremos a la oficina?

— Regresaremos.

— Bien. ¿Trajiste lonche?

— No, creo que tendré que comprar algo en el camino...

— Aah, qué bien, mira, por allá hay un restaurante muy bueno de comida china que...

No pensé que me fuera a retrasar tanto. Creo que saldrán más capítulos de los que tenía pensados. Creo que eso es bueno. Creo.

¡Muchas gracias por seguir y comentar en la historia!

**Sav21samydeanspn:** Sí, se transformó en una china genérica lol se las deberá ingeniar para volver a la normalidad y escapar de ahí. Pero lo hará. De alguna forma.

**Leandro-sensei:** ¡Gracias!, qué bien que te haya gustado el "costo...favor". Si llego a ir a un restaurante de comida china y me dicen eso, voy a desconfiar...

**Paricutirimicuaro:** Tal vez le atinaste... la cocina del infi... ¿erno?, más bien, esta es la cocina del infi...nito.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. El huésped y el pez

**EN CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES...**

... pasaron muchas cosas.

•

Akane Tendô y Ranma Saotome, dos jóvenes prometidos uno con el otro... o una con los otros... o más bien entre ellos… no durmieron lo suficiente antes de irse de viaje de verano a las montañas con su familia.  
Durante el camino apareció el hambre salvaje y atacó exitosamente a Akane Tendô. Ranma Saotome, como gallardo prometido preocupado por el bienestar de su futura esposa, convenció magistralmente al futuro suegro, Soun Tendô, para hacer un descanso en el viaje y aprovechar para comer en una pequeña fonda de comida china. ¿Una fondita así en medio del bosque? Pues sí, había una.  
Lo que no hubo después de comer fue una Akane Tendô, ya que la malévola puerta que resguardaba el sanitario la atrapó dentro y su familia decidió huir sin ella. «Una boca menos», dijo el patriarca Soun Tendô… oh, perdón, no, no dijo nada de eso; sólo se fueron, para incredulidad de la chica, que al salir de su prisión quedó atrapada en el restaurante por medio de un hechizo que utilizó sobre ella la mesera china que... ¡sí, las chinas son tan malas con Akane Tendô!, pero no tan malas como el hombre oso que le borró los recuerdos.  
Y así Akane Tendô y Ranma Saotome, dos jóvenes prometidos entre ellos donde el tres son multitud no aplica ya que uno vale por dos, son separa-  
Un momento. Hay una Akane Tendô con Ranma Saotome de viaje hacia el hotel.  
¿Cuál es la Akane Tendô de verdad?

•

**[/Fin del resumen anual]**

•

•

Nabiki ha sido la primera en salir del cuarto de las mujeres y detrás de ella mi madre conversando con Kasumi; debí tomar una siesta como me lo dictaba la razón pero una corazonada -que bien podría haber sido mi estómago lleno- me dio fuerzas para seguir despierto y agazaparme escondido dentro de una vieja credencia en el pasillo del hotel. Espío a través de la pequeña abertura de las puertas y observo a las mujeres alejarse en murmullos. Asomo la cabeza lentamente. No se ven moros en la costa. Salgo girando sobre mi cabeza y mis rodillas tiemblan como gelatina... ¿Cómo aguanté ahí media hora? Hubiera sido mucho más fácil esperar en el tejado o en los árboles cercanos a la segunda ventana del tercer piso del viejo edificio, pero los huéspedes paseando por los jardines me hubieran acusado de nuevo...

Giro la perilla y lanzo una rápida mirada dentro.  
El cuarto es mucho más espacioso que el de los hombres… ¡y tiene muebles!, nosotros muy apenas tenemos tatami. ¡Esa injusta Nabiki! El delgado papel de las puertas Shōji oculta el sol del balcón y le da un aire tétrico a la mesita de piso que está a unos pasos al frente. Entro de puntillas cerrando la puerta tras de mí. El clóset está abierto y a un lado de éste puedo distinguir un futón desenrollado con un pequeño bulto durmiendo encima de las sábanas.

¡Akane!, ¿quién más?

Apenas me acerco y escucho un fiero rugido saliendo de su boca. Maldición. ¡Nunca la había escuchado roncar _así_ de fuerte!  
Debería darme prisa y hacer lo que tengo planeado…  
Mi mano rosa su muñeca y ella empieza a moverse convulsa como un pulpo en salsa de soja, lo único que alcanzo a ver son los nudillos de su mano antes de estrellarse en mi cara. Mierda, ¡se ha despertado! Me arrincono junto a la mesa y cierro los ojos con fuerza esperando el tifón de su… su… ¿enojo? Abro los ojos. Sigue dormida.

Mierda, había olvidado esto.

Me acerco de nuevo esquivando una de sus patadas. Bloqueo un codazo, un golpe, otra patada, un rodillazo, un pellizco, una cachetada, una llave… ¡Demonios, Akane! No tengo de otra más que clavarla al futón tomándola de las muñecas e inmovilizando sus piernas de una forma en la que no quiero ni pensar.  
Ahora que estoy tan cerca, _casi_ encima suyo, el aroma parece también agarrarme a golpes y picarme en la nariz; es agudo y molesto; una sopa miso fermentada tres días bajo el sol es poca cosa a comparación. Lo que me sorprende es que nadie más se haya enterado y no tuve tiempo de preguntarle a Akane antes de bajar de la camioneta porque quedé inconsciente, ni en el trayecto a nuestros cuartos porque me evitó exitosamente.  
Este olor lo conozco, a algo me recuerda, pero a qué será…. me acerco tanto a ella que roso accidentalmente mi nariz con su mejilla y me alejo asustado. Sigue roncando como si nada… mi corazón puede calmarse un poco.

¿Qué pensarían los demás si me vieran haciendo esto?

¡En quince minutos sería la boda!

Demonios. El aroma del ambiente me recuerda qué es lo que hago aquí, pero no logro acertar… necesito una chispa. ¡Sólo una chispa! Con eso encendería mi recuerdo y no lo sentiría tan latente, burlándose de mí en la punta de la lengua.

Calma Saotome, concéntrate, que no te distraiga ese rostro angelical… ni cómo se siente la piel de sus muñecas entre tus manos… ni esas piernas descubiertas escapando del futón y perdiéndose entre las tu...tuy...  
Ahora que puedo observarla sin tapujos, descubro que no consideró siquiera tiempo para bañarse antes de meterse a dormir. ¡Pobres sábanas! Su blusa amarilla sin mangas tiene manchas. Muchas manchas como de grasa expandiéndose como mapas, con montañas, ríos y todo. ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes? Sus shorts están igual de sucios, su piel tiene pequeños rastros brillosos.  
Un detalle llama mi atención y precavido acaricio una de sus orejas para limpiarlas de... ¿Harina? Definitivamente no es tierra, ya que es blanco.

Parece que se revolcó encima de un sartén que preparaba tempura.

Un sartén lleno de pescados pasados preparados para tempura.

¿Qué demonios pasó en el baño?

•

• •

* * *

**Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Y sólo de ella. Yo sólo escribo cuando las cabras no se vuelan y últimamente ha habido mucho viento.

* * *

• •

•

**COMIDA CHINA PARA LLEVAR**

**05.**

**El huésped y el pez...**

•

Al fin llego a la cima del árbol y extiendo la mirada hacia el horizonte. Lo único que distingo son capas y capas infinitas de brócolis blancos, verdes, morados… y yo soy diminuta, no sé si he llegado a un lugar que no debía o dije algo impropio y este es mi castigo.  
Asustada desciendo e intento correr pero el suelo es de galleta de chocolate bañada de mantequilla, caigo, la capa cruje igual que un lago en invierno y me sumerjo en un cálido caldo miso.  
¡No sé nadar!  
Intento patalear y bracear pero todo es en vano. ¡No quiero terminar así, siendo parte de la cena! El aire escapa de mi boca e inmediatamente se cuela dentro el agua salada con pescado. Me arde al tragar, al intentar respirar por instinto, al abrir los ojos. No, no quería esto. Me sujeto a una alga (1) que está cerca de mí, puede sostenerme, eso creo… mis pulmones van a estallar, tengo miedo.

¿Dónde está Zongtang-sama?  
¿Por qué me ha dejado aquí?  
¿No soy yo su favorita?

El poco aire que me queda sale en burbujas pesadas de mi boca. Todo va perdiendo luz, mis ojos se cierran; escucho ecos a lo lejos, llegan a pesar de la profundidad y los trozos de tofu que pasan a lado mío… son como el gorgoteo del agua caliente... dicen cosas que…

—...también... y ésta... y ésta otra. ¡Ésta es de encaje! ¡Pero qué cosas más bonitas hay en esta cabañita!

Abro los ojos de golpe. ¡Un ladrón! No me ha visto porque estoy en el suelo al otro lado de la cama... ¿Me he caído mientras dormía?, ¿qué debo hacer?, ¿debería seguir escondida? Desde aquí logro ver sus piernitas de zanahoria bebé, parece ser un niño, es tan pequeño…  
Pero es un ladrón!

— ¡Alto ahí! — Me levanto y arrojo lo primero que encuentro, lo cual esquiva hábilmente porque resultó ser la almohada… no es un niño pequeño, ¡es un anciano decrépito!

— ¿Qué?, ¿qué clase de demonio guardián es este?

— Dem… ¡No soy un demonio! — Cruzo la cama y tomo un paraguas recargado en la pared con toda la intención de darle una estocada… pero el anciano es muy rápido ¡mi ropa interior sale volando!, ¡todo está desperdigado por todas partes!

— ¡No escape, ladrón pervertido!

— ¡Cómo no voy a escapar si un orangután me quiere golpear con un paraguas! — Cae de pie sobre un mueble que uso como closet. — ¡Deberías darle el gusto a este viejecito y dejarlo en paz con sus tesoritos!

— ¡Maldit… — golpeo lo alto del mueble sin éxito, se resquebraja un poco. ¡Zong-tang-sama me matará! — ¡Me las va a pagar!

El viejo sucio cae a mis espaldas, sobre mi cama.

— No me estás dejando otra opción — su rostro se vuelve sombrío y podría jurar que un aire rojizo lo está envolviendo —, pequeño gorila cuidador de tesoros, tendré que acabar contigo…

— ¡Soy una chica, no un gorila! — desconozco la razón, pero algo de esto me resulta conocido.

— ¿Una chica? — Toda maldad se esfuma de su aura y su rostro refleja horror. ¡Al fin sabe a qué se atiene! — ¿Eh? Oh sí, puedo verlo… pero… pero eres como tarea de elemental…

— ¿Eeeh?

—… plana por aquí —se pasa las manos por el pecho—, plana por allá —se golpea el trasero—, plana por todos lados… —se pone a llorar. — ¡Ahora entiendo porque estás enojada, es una situación tan triste!

La ira recorre el interior de mi cabeza, estallará mis venas y me quebraré los dientes ante la presión. ¡Cómo se atreve! El mango del paraguas cede ante la fuerza entre mis manos, ¡Al diablo lo que piense Zongtang-sama, tengo que acabar con este viejo!

Esquiva uno de mis golpes y me saca la lengua. Otro golpe más y quiebro un jarrón de cerámica que no sé qué hacía sobre la cajonera. Otro intento y destrozo el espejo. El armario. El abanico de piso. Un jarrón con dulces. La tabla de planchar. Un retrato de Zongtang-sama. Una alfombra. La ventana…  
Y el viejo no se cansa, sigue brincando, dándose nalgadas como burla, diciéndome que soy lenta como tortuga, me compara con animales… gorilas, orangutanes, demonios… y eso me saca de quicio. Quiero golpearlo. Quiero mandarlo a volar, quiero…

El anciano no está ya frente a mí. Mi cuarto se ve igual de horrible que una cocina el día de navidad. Giro hacia un costado y una serie de pequeños golpes caen sobre mi espalda. Me reciben la alfombra rugosa y los pedazos de madera y cerámica que estaban sobre el suelo. No puedo mover mi cuerpo, intento gritar y nada sale de mi garganta. Sólo puedo ver al anciano ladrón con sus ojos ladinos viéndome triunfal desde mi cama. Mi corazón retumba y sudo miedo… no… que no me haga nada...

— Manejas con mucha destreza ese paraguas, puedo ver que eres muy hábil en kendo, pero ya no tengo tiempo para juegos.

Toma del suelo su manta y selecciona de nuevo de entre mi ropa interior desperdigada. Ni siquiera las lágrimas me salen, estoy clavada en el piso viendo como el anciano se sale con la suya. Me siento tan inútil, tan nada, tan impotente…

— Bien, debo irme. Te daré un consejo, ¡come mucha papa!, ¡te va a ayudar!

Una lágrima logra salir de mis ojos. Se sigue burlando de mí, el muy maldito…

— Mmm ese es un buen consejo para Akane también… a Ranma parecen gustarle las chicas dotadas…

¿Ranma?

— ¡Hasta nunca! — Da un brinco hacia la ventana pero se detiene en seco en el marco. — ¡Mira, dulcitos! — Toma los dulces que estaban dentro de un jarrón que destruí intentando golpearlo… ¡Esos me los dio Zongtang-sama! — Si te comes todos estos dulces vas a engordar de mala forma, ¡te salvaré de tu calvario! — Les quita la envoltura a todos y se los lleva a la boca. — Aghgoda fhgi. ¡Adhgiohsh!

Da un salto hacia fuera de la ventana pero cae de nuevo en el marco.

— ¿Qué?, ¿qué hago aquí?, ¿ya es hora de irnos de viaje?, ¿dónde estoy?

¡Está en mi cuarto, degenerado! Le lanzo por los ojos cuchillos, dagas, cañonazos, espadas, de todo… sigo sin poder moverme. El viejo voltea y exclama asustado:

— ¡Y tú quién eres!

• •

Observo la palma de su mano, extendida hacia mí sin vacilación ni clemencia alguna, después paso la mirada a esos ojos de víbora que sólo pueden pertenecer a Nabiki. Trago saliva y me debato en las consecuencias… ¿quedarme sin dinero o casarme en quince minutos? Por primera vez en la vida pensé que algo de este tipo saldría bien, y al salir disimuladamente del cuarto me encontré cara a cara con la extorsión humana. Apenas me vio y sonrió, me extendió la mano y me informó de la horripilante suma.

— Vamos cuñadito, 4,000 yens es algo muy barato comparado con lo que hiciste o intentaste hacer… ¿tienes idea de lo que harían nuestros padres si lo supieran?

— ¡No hice nada!, yo… yo quería hablar con Akane…

— ¿Y sabiendo que ella había dicho que se dormiría inmediatamente te metiste al cuarto de las chicas para "despertarla" y "hablar" a solas?... Se han vuelto muy atrevidos, par de tortolitos…

— ¡Tal y como dices Akane está dormida! ¡Yo- yo no hice nada! Y… y no tengo tanto dinero...

— Es una lástima… no traje mi kimono para la ceremonia… ¿crees que-

Vacío todo el contenido de mis bolsillos en sus manos, moneditas, billetes, una goma de mascar, pelusitas, todo.

— Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo, Ranma.

Me sonríe astutamente y no puedo hacer otra cosa más que pensar que las Tendo no pueden ser más diferentes. Me hace a un lado para despejar la puerta y le cierro el paso con un brazo.

— Espera, espera. No te di todo mi dinero sólo para esa extorsión tan vil.

— ¿Llamas extorsión a nuestros negocios? Qué mal inversionista eres.

Ignoraré eso por el momento.

— Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

• •

El aroma a pino me relaja mientras friego el piso. El restaurante de nuevo está silencioso luego de un arduo día de trabajo, Zongtang-sama vino a visitarme regularmente a lo largo de la jornada y espero con toda mi alma que no se aparezca de nuevo, al fin el aire se encuentra limpio de olores de comida y todo su pelaje despide un aroma muy fuerte a pollo en salsa picante que lo arruinaría todo...

El reloj que pende por encima de la cortina roja del Salón avanza muy lento, cuando termino de acomodar de nuevo las mesas y las sillas, veo que sólo pasaron diez minutos.

Me sostengo del respaldo de una silla mientras espero a que sea hora oficial de cerrar. Sólo otros diez minutos más y podré volver a mi cuarto, al desperfecto, a…

— Estás muy pensativa, Chow-mein — Zongtang-sama se está asomando por la cortina de una forma tan inocente que no debería molestarme tanto, el olor a salsa agridulce ataca al aire limpio y lo vence, puedo sentirlo en mi nariz haciendo la danza de la victoria.

— Sólo estoy cansada, Zongtang-sama… — mentí — fue muy día muy arduo.

— Claro que lo fue. Los mortales están de vacaciones de "verano"... salen de sus jaulas durante esta época, son seres muy básicos a pesar de toda su tecnología — llega a mi lado y casi se me sale una lágrima al ver que ensucia el suelo con sus patas llenas de grasa —. Toma —extiende su pata, llena de dulces de conejito —, te traje más dulces, no debería consentirte tanto pero te lo mereces.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Zongtang-sama! — le regalo una sonrisa que hace que su melena de café parezca más un rambután salvaje, colorado y emocionado, y tomo todos los dulces para guardarlos dentro del delantal.

— Descansa, Chow-mein. Puedes cerrar ya. Ve a dormir.

— Muchas gracias de nuevo, Zongtang-sama

Lo veo desaparecer detrás de la cortina roja, habiendo hecho su maldad de llenar el ambiente de nuevo con el olor a comida y abarrotarme de dulces de conejito… ¡son tantos!... Cierro la puerta con llave, con maestría evado todas las huellas de oso grasientas y atravieso el estrecho corredor a la derecha del mostrador hasta llegar a una puerta con un letrero de "Sólo personal autorizado" con letras rojas y gigantes. Suspiro y acaricio todos los dulces dentro de mi delantal antes de girar la perilla y meterme dentro del cuarto. Todo está tal como lo dejé.  
Destrozado.

Y el viejito me observa con lágrimas en sus ojos, cuelga de una viga del techo oscilando como un tallarín que no logra sujetarse al tenedor. Sólo puede hacer eso, zarandearse como pescado y emitir gruñidos desesperados porque también tiene cubierta la boca con cinta.

Ignorándolo, atravieso el desastre y vacío el delantal en un cajón que logró salir ileso, caen todos los dulces junto a otros más que recolecté a lo largo del día. A un lado se encuentran varios platos con comidas y sopas, lo que eran mis raciones.

— He decidido ser condescendiente por hoy —Informo al anciano—. Mañana le diré todo a Zongtang-sama para que le dé una lección, pequeño ladrón.

Sólo escucho gemidos enmudecidos. Me acerco a él y gimotea, le desprendo la cinta que se viene casi con todo y sus labios pasitas y aúlla de dolor.

— ¡Pero qué me haces!, ¡ya te dije chiquilla que no fue un intento de robo! Estoy salvando a esas bonitas prendas de seguir siendo maltrata...

— Mi ropa interior es azul.

—... ¿oh? — El viejito deja de moverse, rápidamente le meto un dulce en la boca con todo y empaque - el empaque es de arroz soluble después de todo - y lo miro expectante.

— ¡Azules!, ¡Quiero ver-... qué?, ¿cuándo volviste?

Decepcionada me tumbo sobre la cama. Tengo un vacío en el pecho, fue un día arduo tal y como lo dijo Zongtang-sama, pero no por las razones que expuso. Cada vez que hago el mismo experimento con el anciano, siempre sucede lo mismo: el viejo olvida todo lo que digo o hago. En la mañana cuando irrumpió en mi cuarto, una vez que olvidó todo me vio tendida en el suelo y presionó de nuevo ciertos puntos en mi cuerpo que me devolvieron el habla y la movilidad. Inmediatamente lo dejé inconsciente cuando intentó arrojarse a mi pecho, e inicié con la experimentación. No lo creí, al principio no lo creí, pero cada vez que le daba un dulce, olvidaba…

Doy vuelta dándole la espalda al anciano. En algunas ocasiones al atender un pedido o tomar o una orden, recordaba un poco más. Logré recordar que yo puse unas perillas en la puerta del baño, que veía por la ventana, que mi cuerpo tenía marcas extrañas en los brazos, una familia, una persona… sensaciones conocidas y rostros borrosos, no puedo llegar más allá de eso.

— Mmm… te ves muy deprimida —escucho al anciano—. Aunque tenga esta apariencia, todavía este gran maestro de artes marciales tiene suficiente energía para consolarte!

Cierro los ojos y tomo la almohada para ponerla sobre mis oídos.

— ¡Desátame!, ¡tengo que volver con mi familia! Tú también deberías volver con tu familia.

— ¿Qué dice? — arrojo la almohada y me siento sobre el colchón, interesada en sus palabras.

— Ya te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? Desde que vi tu aura supe que estás bajo un encantamiento pero desconocía cuál… dime, ¿empiezas a recordar?

— M… muy poco. Pero...

— Pero…

— Hubo algo que usted dijo en la mañana….

— Algo que yo dije en la mañana…

— Sí… Un nombre… Ranma…

— Sí… Ranma…

Le aventé la almohada y le dio de lleno en el cuerpo.

— ¡¿Puede dejar de repetir todo lo que digo?!

• •

_Continuará..._

•

* * *

(1) Repítase de nuevo la oración de forma más rápida. Ahora ríase por dentro.

**Excusas del Autor**

Bueno no tengo ninguna.

**Notas del Autor**

Este capítulo lo tuve que dividir en dos porque estaba saliendo más largo de lo que acostumbro y ya quería publicar esta parte. ¡Así que el siguiente será más rápido! Mierda, eso suena como a G.R.R. Martin.

En todo este tiempo he estado entrenando arduamente para el duelo en chino que tendré con la señora china del mercado. Saludarla "Nǐ hǎo" y decirle cuantos panes al vapor quiero se ha vuelto un reto personal.

Muchas gracias a quienes han seguido esta (_rara_) historia a pesar de mis (_constantes_) desapariciones.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

(_Está de moda poner cosas entre paréntesis [no me estoy refiriendo a nadie en especial {por si alguien es sensible a la autoría}]_)


End file.
